Thanks For Ditching Her
by Athena Katheryn Mendes
Summary: Draco and Hermione are set to work together. Hermione has just have her breakup with Ron. Through a twisted tale of betrayal and lies, the hearts are exchanged and kept forever. (Dramione 4ever)
1. The Work is settled then

The Work

"Mr. Malfoy, if you could just deliver these papers to Miss Granger. She had asked for them. "Said Kingsley Shacklebolt, minister for magic.

"Sure Sir, I will do it." Replied Draco Malfoy

"Thanks a lot"

Draco flooed to Hermione's place and he was greeted by music. He thought that a party was in full swing. He stepped forward to get in. What he saw made his heartbeat stop!

AN: This is my first fanfiction ever. This is going to be long. I hope you like it. Please do tell me if you guys like it. And I hope to write stuff which you guys will like.

Love,

Yasha .


	2. Break My Bones

Hermione was jumping on her bed to the beats of a song which Draco recognised as 'This Is How We Do'. "Oh Merlin Granger!!!" exclaimed Draco. "Are you planning to break all your bones?" Hermione stopped abruptly.

"Wh-What are you doing here Malfoy?"Hermione asked going pink all over.

"I came here to give you these files. Shacklebolt asked me to. But you didn't answer me. Are you trying to break all your bones?" answered and questioned Draco.

"Ofcourse not" Hermione said jumping down from her bed, and snatching the papers from Draco.

"Hey! Is that Bon Appetit by Katy Perry. I've heard her. She's nice."Said Draco.

"I love Katy Perry. I'll makenit quick, will you join my Katy Perry fan club?" Hermione said.

"Well, I'll see. Good night. Bye" said Draco as he moved towards the fireplace and left.

Hermione went back to 'breaking her bones'.

AN: LGBT girl, I will make Ron bisexual rather than gay as I show him with 2 gfs.

For others, thanx for reading my fanfic. Hope to update it soon.

Love

Yasha


	3. 007

"MUM! I'm home", shouted Draco as soon as he entered his old home, Malfoy Manor. He had left Malfoy Manor right after the war and had built himself a new hime called 007. Hid father Lucius, was back from Azkaban. Draco had _no_ intention to live with **HIM.** He **used to be his idol** earlier. May I remind you that he _used to be his idol._ He had instant loathing for him ever since he had reached for The Dark Lord when he had kind of resurrected. He always felt like standing up to that devil for his injustices. He used to'crucio' his wife Narcissa whenever she stood up for Draco's rights. Thsi time he couldn't hold himself back.

BOOM!!!


	4. Mere Memories

"Lucius that is ENOUGH!! yelled Narcissa". I **_won't take it anymore._ NOT **againsty son atleast.

"NARCISSA BLACK! CRUCIO. NOT ONE WORD. CR-"

"Expelliarmus! yelled Draco. Lucius' wand came zooming towards him. He ran to his mother's side and kneeled beside her. "Accio glass, Aguamenti here mum, take this. She drank the water. Draco pointed his wand towards his father.

"Don't come near us. Don't you dare to touch us", shouted Draco.

Lucius smirked. "Going beyond the limits Draco? He turned back and brought with him an emerald thrust sword. "Say goodbye..." "NO!" yelled Narcissa. She tried to get up but too weak to do so, fell on the ground.

"Oh no Lucius, I have other plans in mind for young baby Malfoy. Young Malfoy, you are asked to be a Death Eater and kill the headmaster of your school. Imagine the glory for the Malfoy family. You will be rewarded the highest rank."

"My lord, he says _Yes"._

"Shut up Lucius. I want to hear what Draco says."

"He says No" Draco calmly replied.

"Then go back to your room." Voldemort ordered.

"AH!!". Draco heard the scream on his way back to his room.

"MUM!!!!" Draco shouted.

"It's either your mother's life or Dumbledore's."

"I will kill him. Leave my mum." Draco had to say as his mother was his most prized possession.

He put forward his left hand.

"Draco, Draco." He was shaken back to reality by his mother.

AN: Hi guys. I forgot leave a note in the last chapter. Good news, Lavender Brown is alive in the story. Fred is also alive.

Thanx all ofu for reading, reviewing and liking my story.

Love

Yasha


	5. Daily Prophet

"Where were you Draco? In dream world?" asked Narcissa.

"No mum." Draco said smiling. "I'm hungry. Is breakfast ready?"

He walked to the breakfast table and waa greeted by his father (whom he no longer considered as one) drinking coffee. He curtly wished him "morning." He sat at his regular place and asked for the Daily Prophet. Lucius passed him the newspaper and Draco mouthed a small thank you. He opened the newspaper and one of the headlines read

QUIDDITCH PLAYER WEASLEY NO LONGER WITH HERMIONE GRANGER?

Beneath it was a picture of Ron kissing Lavender Brown. "So?" Draco thought. Another voice in his head said "The doors are open." He quickly dismissed all the thoughts from his head and read on

"Holyhead Harpies Keeper- Ronald Weasley was known to be dating ministry worker Hermione Granger. But what do we see? Weasley snogging Mungo's nurse Lavender Brown in public. When asked about relationship with Granger, says that "were nothing more than friends." For more information, turn to page 5.

"That git!" Draco muttered to himself.

"She must be sad." Narcissa said.

"Obviously," Draco replied.

"Now go to the ministry or you'll be late."

"Yeah mum, bye".

Draco apparated to the ministry.


	6. Oh Wow! What A Shock

Oh Wow! What a Shock

Meanwhile in Hermione's home

"Oh Merlin! I'm late today. Hairbrush, hairbrush here. She quickly brushed her hair and ran to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out an apple, washed it and ate it without cutting it off. She quickly grabbed the 'prophet' and stuffed it in her bag. "No time…no time", she muttered and with a flick of her wand, turned off all the lights. She ran out of the room and locked the door magically with her wand.

Draco and Hermione both arrived at the ministry at the same time with a 'crack'. Draco was afraid that Hermione might be in a bad mood but- "Good Morning Malfoy! How are you?" Hermione sweetly asked. "Didn't read the prophet", Draco thought. "Fine." Draco said with a smile. "I've made up my mind to join your fan club." "How sweet of you. Thank you", Hermione replied.

"Your welcome. Bye "

"Bye Malfoy."

Hermione finished her work early that day. She then decided to read the newspaper. She withdrew the paper from her bag and-

AN: hey guys its me. I hope ur liking the fanfic. Please forgive me but I forget writing author notes very often. Now, this is something important: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to queen Jo. If I would have owned it then Draco and Hermione would have been together ever since the beginning.

Love

Yasha.


	7. Hippogriff tales

"You're to work with her from Monday." Came the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Yes Minister" replied Draco with a smile. "Go inform her."

Draco came out of the minister's cabin and headed towards Hermione's room. He opened the door to find someone crying.

Hermione's head was on her hand and she was shaking. "Granger, why you crying?" asked Draco.

Hermione looked up and threw the newspaper straight at Draco. He ducked the blow. "Are you sure that you _are_ the 'smartest witch of our age'"? Draco asked.

"What makes you question that?" asked Hermione in a cry-ey voice. "Because you don't know that Ron Weasley is an idiot," . This made Hermione smile.

' _Misunderstanding. We broke up due to misunderstanding.'_

"You and Weasley?" Draco asked. "Lavender and Ronald " Hermione replied.

"Where was it written?"

"You didn't read the whole document, right?"

"Umm.. No" Draco answered sounding apologetic.

"It was in page 5".

"Forget it. From Monday, We gotta work on the case of this mad hippogriff." Draco informed Hermione.

"Ok! I'll submit these to Shackle bolt and go back home." Hermione said standing up. "Bye Malfoy, See you on Monday."

Draco opened the door to exit.

"Did you say mad hippogriff?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it starts singing every time we get near it." Draco replied.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Now I ain't got that much time Granger. Bye. "

Hermione waved in reply.

AN: hi guys. I want u guys 2 know that this is a 17 chaps fanfic. I've finished it in paperback and I just need to upload them. Till then read on.

Love

Yasha .


	8. Don't Move

Hermione went back home and recalled the day's events.

She woke up late.

She ate an apple.

She finished her work early.

She had a breakup with her (boy)friend Ron Weasley.

She is to work Draco Malfoy from **19** **th** **September**! Wow, what a nice birthday gift.

She went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea and went to the living room. She needed some time to think about Ron. Ok so, he had been her boyfriend for the last **two** years. They and began dating well, during the war. And that meant Lavender and Ron had broken up **Three** years ago. Now, they're back together with Hermione just as a ' _friend.'_ Wow! What justice.

'Ahhh.." Hermione grumbled as there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and before she could register what happened, she was hugged by a certain redhead female. "Hermione don't you dare cry for such an idiot. There are bunches of better boys outside." "Gin, I'm not crying. Someone has already informed me that Ron is an idiot." Hermione replied. "Who's that sensible person?" Ginny asked taking a seat on the couch. " Draco Malfoy." " Oh! He is in the group of boys better than Ron" Hermione said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Hermione was no less naughty. "Ginny, let's see how fast you are." Hermione started chasing Ginny everywhere. And this chapter ends with joyful laughter of two young ladies.

AN: hey guys its me. This ff couldn't go on without u guys. Read on.

Love

Yasha


	9. There Are Better Boys

Hermione went back home and recalled the day's events.

She woke up late.

She ate an apple.

She finished her work early.

She had a breakup with her (boy)friend Ron Weasley.

She is to work Draco Malfoy from **19** **th** **September**! Wow, what a nice birthday gift.

She went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea and went to the living room. She needed some time to think about Ron. Ok so, he had been her boyfriend for the last **two** years. They and began dating well, during the war. And that meant Lavender and Ron had broken up **Three** years ago. Now, they're back together with Hermione just as a ' _friend.'_ Wow! What justice.

'Ahhh.." Hermione grumbled as there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and before she could register what happened, she was hugged by a certain redhead female. "Hermione don't you dare cry for such an idiot. There are bunches of better boys outside." "Gin, I'm not crying. Someone has already informed me that Ron is an idiot." Hermione replied. "Who's that sensible person?" Ginny asked taking a seat on the couch. " Draco Malfoy." " Oh! He is in the group of boys better than Ron" Hermione said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Hermione was no less naughty. "Ginny, let's see how fast you are." Hermione started chasing Ginny everywhere. And this chapter ends with joyful laughter of two young ladies.

AN: hey guys its me. Long time no see. Don't worry, I'm back.

Love

Yasha


	10. The Very End! Oh Please!

GUYS! This story is so FUCKING lame. And I HATE IT! I'm really really sorry but I won't be updating it anymore. I can't believe I wrote this bad. I'll simply tell you the plot:  
Ron and Hermione have a disaster meeting. Ginny tells Hermione that Draco loves her. They start dating. After few days, some misunderstandings take place. After they are solved, Hermione and Draco get married. The End.

If you want to check out my other works, you can check my wattpad account. It has 3 works.

The Letters To NoOne [Dramione] , Harry Potter: A Musical version and Gone The Wrong Way [Avengers/ Harry Potter crossover]. My username is The_Halloween_cat. It has a picture of Katy Perry with cats in the profile picture and a Shawn Mendes- Tom Holland picture in the background. Hope I see you again I love y'all. I love the support you've given me.  
Bye!

Love, Yasha.


End file.
